


The Basics

by witchbreaker



Series: The Basics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, audiofic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: An audio recording of The Basics
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: The Basics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Basics

**Author's Note:**

> A recording of one of my older fics. Some edits were made because, wow, did I miss a lot when I first uploaded that. So, yeah, this is what I sound like in case you were wondering.


End file.
